


Good Work Today

by YandereBunny



Series: Snk Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Titan!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereBunny/pseuds/YandereBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Eren helping to fix the wall one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Work Today

**Author's Note:**

> de-anon from snk kink meme. the original prompt was OP looking for something shippy involving Mikasa and Titan!Eren, where Eren is in control of himself in titan form.

Whether in titan form or human form, Eren is still Eren and a lot of unhappy grumbling came from being told he was to help fix parts of the wall instead of go into battle that day. Though in titan form, he wasn't able to manage the colorful words that would normally accompany the complaints.

“This is important work too, and you know that, EMikasa admonished from on his shoulder. “If you can't be counted on to fix a wall, you can’t be counted on to fight." Her words were met with more upset grumbling from the giant.

“Well, you just work on whatever you can reach, okay?" she said, standing up. “I’ll use my 3D maneuvering gear to get anything to high up." And with that she jumped off and swung to inspect the higher parts of the wall.

Eren couldn't grow to more than 15 meters and the wall was still 50 meters tall, so while he was useful to help mend the lower parts, the higher up had to be done by human hands after all. At least with him there, they wouldn't have to worry too much if a titan showed up. They didn't seem to be concentrating much in the area, but having insurance was never a bad thing.

At least that was what the higher-ups said. Mikasa hated how they looked at Eren - her Eren - like a dangerous beast that they would put down if they didn’t need him. She had thought of asking him to run away with her. As long as she had him, she could live anywhere.

But she knew he never would. He was dead set on his goal. Well, that was one of the things she loved about him. Even with all the complaining he had done, he was now working diligently on spots in the wall that needed reinforcing. It was kind of funny watching a titan build something rather than destroy it.

They worked hard until the call was given for them to return. Rather than use her gear to scale to the other side of the wall, Mikasa jumped and landed in Eren’s outstretched palm. He looked at her quizzically when she asked him to bring her closer to his face. Usually people wanted to be as far away from his giant mouth as possible in that form.

When she was close enough, Mikasa whispered “Good work today," before standing on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his nose, which was the size of her entire torso. It was probably the only time anyone would ever see a titan blush.

“Let’s go back," she said with a smile.


End file.
